In the related art, in a heat source system for air-conditioning equipment, hot-water supplying equipment, and so forth, heat is exhausted and taken in by mainly using the atmosphere as a heat source. For example, in the case of air-conditioning equipment, heat is exhausted into the atmosphere at a cooling tower during cooling operation, and heat exchange is performed with the atmosphere by using an air heat exchanger during heating operation.